devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Takenami
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- |unique_features = |status = Alive |first_appearance = Line 60; Inside}} is the daughter of Shizuku Takenami and a devil who were close friends with Megumi Ishimaru during their youth. History Misaki and her mother, Shizuku, lived in a small neighborhood. Misaki didn't go to school, the two of them regularly put on make-up and the neighbors had claimed to see that Shizuku was "deathly pale". This caused confusion and eventually lead to bad impressions and rumors about them having a disease of some sort. Somewhere in between that time, Misaki became friends with Ishimaru and the two would often play together, and Ishimaru would regularly visit. She would show off her own skills regarding origami and teach him as well. However, soon after, Shizuku decided to move with Misaki because the rumors had gone out of hand. As a departing gift, Misaki gave away a handmade origami bird to Ishimaru, confident that they will meet again someday. The two eventually moved and settled in Chuo Ward. Appearance Misaki is a woman with dark hair, light-colored eyes and prominent dark circles under her eyes due to being a devil who doesn't drink blood. However, she regularly uses make-up to hide her dark circles. As a young girl, she had upper back-length hair and expressive eyes. As an adult, she has sharper eyes, a more serious face and looks almost identical to her mother. She wears her long, straight hair in a ponytail with a white hairband and with free-falling bangs and two locks of hair framing her face. Gallery Personality As a child, she appeared to act like a typical young girl; rather cheerful, energetic and open-minded. She got along with her mother well and despite the unusual traditions they had, Misaki embraced them with love and admiration. As an adult, she appears to be more collected, calm and merciless, as she was seen to be completely willing to murder a man. However, it is evident that she still maintained her easy-going, happy and rather blunt personality. Relationships Shizuku Takenami Misaki and Shizuku had a very loving, supportive and encouraging relationship. Misaki considers Shizuku as "special", and Shizuku took great pride in Misaki's origami skills. Although they had unusual traditions of constantly wearing make-up and Misaki calling her mother by her given name, they lived happily together as a family. It is clearly seen that Shizuku's death devastated and enraged Misaki, as she attempted to kill her murderer in revenge. Megumi Ishimaru Misaki and Ishimaru were friends in their childhood, he would often visit to which they regularly play together and make origami. Misaki was always very excited and cheerful when he came over, and did her best to teach him about origami. When she sees him for the first times in several years, she is speechless and moved to tears. She later admits that she had a crush on him during her youth, but was well aware that Shizuku was the one Ishimaru truly had his eyes on. She is also proud and rather surprised that the "cute little Megumi" could become a detective. Story Misaki is seen walking through a devil-hunting protest and demonstration. She is spotted by Ishimaru, and on that moment, she brings out her kitchen knife and starts running towards her target. Before she can kill the man that murdered her mother, she is stopped by Ishimaru, reuniting the old friends after several years. She is later arrested for an attempted homicide which appears to be a case of revenge. Trivia * She is very skilled at origami, being good enough to be a teacher. ** As children, Misaki and Ishimaru had a plan to make a zoo out of origami. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devils Category:Alive